Notorious
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/Conor McGregor Fanfiction. When McGregor is defeated by TKO, Nick Diaz stops McGregor Bar-Brawling.


_**A/N:**_ I can't update my profile, so I'll put things up here:

..."

Most of my stories are going on a Break.

I'll will add another Chapter of _**"Why should I care?" **_

I'll keep Updating _**"Mayhem In Stockton"**_ But that's all.

..."

If Readers PM me, I'll update by request, no problem.

..."

_**MMA News:**_ Former Invicta Champion Lauren Murphy and Holly Holm are joining the UFC.

Miriam Nakamoto is unsure about her MMA Future, because of an injury. But I think Nakamoto would be great in the UFC.

..."

Upcoming UFC Event,

_**UFC 177**_ Dillashaw VS Barao 2.

..."

Isn't it a little too soon for Dillashaw to be facing Barao? I thought Dillashaw might be fighting way later on in the year. And I thought he'd be facing a new Bantam-Weight Contender.

..."

_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

_**A/N: UFC Fight Night 46**_ Predictions:

_**Gunnar Nelson VS Zak Cummings**_- Nelson winning by TKO in Round Three.

_Main Event_ _**McGregor VS Brandao**_- Brando winning by TKO in Round Four.

..."

_**I wouldn't want to fight me. None of them want to fight me. I came to be Champion. I have all the skills, and all of the tools to kill a whole UFC Division"**_ -Conor McGregor Quote.

..."

At UFC Fight Night 46, All of McGregor's hopes had come crashing down around him. All the hard work. All the isolation, all the training. Had disappeared into nothing.

Sitting alone at the bar Mcgregor couldn't help but think about his first Professional loss. It was against this kid called Artemij Sitenkov. Sitenkov had submitted him in round One. McGregor bounced back with Two Wins. Then he suffered _**another**_ loss.

..."

Joseph Duffy, beat him in round one with an Arm Triangle choke. Of course McGregor was pissed. He told himself that he'd never get submitted again. He dedicated himself to MMA. Winning Eight fights in a row, Against: Brady, Wood, Doherty, Jahnsen, O'Keefe and Buchinger, Among others.

It wasn't long before the UFC came knocking. He'd signed a Multi-fight contract, making him the first Irish Feather-Weight to be signed to the UFC. He'd faced Brimage and Hollaway. Both of them were tough guys. Holloway was harder to put away.

..."

If he could face Max Holloway and win, McGregor was sure that he could take on Brandao.

He was wrong.

For the first time in his Professional career McGregor was knocked out. It was in round Two. Brando caught him first with a jab. McGregor's head jolted back. Brandao pushed the pace. He got McGregor with an over hand right.

..."

Before McGregor knew it he was in the centre of the Octagon getting swarmed, Brandao style.

He put his legs up to defend himself. If McGregor could create some space, he could recover. Brandao threw McGregor's legs to the side and hit him with an Ultimate Fighter hammer-fist.

..."

The Referee Steve Mazzagatti had seen enough. He grabbed Brando by the waist and waved his free hand up in the air.

"It's over" Mazzagatti said. McGregor didn't know what the fuck Mazzagatti was talking about. He was defending himself. Reporters at the Fight Night 46 Post Press Conference, agreed with McGregor.

..."

"I don't know what Mazzagatti was thinking. But this isn't the first time he's fucked up a fight" McGregor said. He'd lost in front of his Home-Town and the only thing he could do now was get drunk...or was it?

Was getting trashed in front of Brandao's camp the best way to handle things? He went to the bar with his training camp. He talked with them about Strategy and boxing defence.

..."

His Training camp was put in an awkward position. McGregor's Team-mate Gunnar Nelson had beaten Zak Cummings by submission.

His Team-mates were caught between being happy for Nelson, and feeling sorry for McGregor. It wasn't long before McGregor's pity party was an Event for one. One by One McGregor's team left him at the bar.

..."

McGregor was about to ask for a stronger drink, when Brandao and his Team came into the bar.

"Well look who it is! The Irish has-been. Can I have your auto-graph before your Fifteen minutes of fame are over? Oh wait, it _**already**_is" Brandao said.

Fuck you" McGregor said.

..."

"You wanna take me on. I'll knock you out again Bitch" Brandao said. He got in McGregor's face. McGregor threw a punch, but it didn't hit Brandao, some other guy got in-between them.

"Fuck" Nick said.

"Shit...Diaz right? I'm sorry. I was meant to hit that piece of shit" McGregor said. This was the first time he'd met Nick Diaz in real-life, and he knew he'd screwed it up.

..."

"You need to sober the fuck up" Nick said.

"I'm sober, I'm just waiting for my first alcoholic drink" McGregor said.

"No you ain't" Nick said steadying McGregor with his hand. They walked back to McGregor's hotel. McGregor kept telling Nick that he was fine.

..."

He told Nick That he was calm and over his loss. But Nick knew differently. He knew that as soon as he left, McGregor would be back out on the town.

"Saw your fight" Nick said as McGregor was looking for drinks in his hotel Mini Fridge.

"Shit, there's fuck all in this Fridge. Nick go out and get me a cheap Six pack will ya? There's a good boy" McGregor said throwing a Tenner at him.

..."

"I ain't your fucking slave" Nick said.

"You're stopping me from going out" McGregor said.

"I ain't" Nick said.

..."

"Fine then, fuck it. I'm going" McGregor said.

"Chill the fuck out. You ain't the first guy that's ever lost, you know" Nick said. Nick leaned off of the hotel door and waited for McGregor to leave. The Irishman, stroked his beard and stepped away from the door.

..."

"Nick have you ever lost in _**your**_ Home-Town?" McGregor said opening his arms out wide. Nick shook his head.

"This is _**My**_ Dublin Nick. My high-school is down the road. Family and friends that I never see, came down to watch me fight in the fucking UFC.

"In The Top MMA place in the world. And I fucking lost. You're never gonna know what that's like. Fucking early stoppage too" McGregor said.

..."

..."

"It's Mazzagatti, he fucks up fights" Nick said. McGregor went back to the fridge. He got a bottled water and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Nick, you don't have to raise the alarm. Conor McGregor ain't gonna be raising hell tonight" McGregor said. He got up and turned on the TV.

..."

"So, you're gonna stay locked in here. Thinking about shit you can't change?" Nick asked.

"No Nicky, I'm gonna make my own classy McGregor Brand of entertainment" McGregor said. He walked over to Nick. He tried to kiss him on the mouth. But that wasn't an easy thing to do. McGregor was Five-Foot-Eight. Nick was Six-Foot One, and he wasn't expecting it.

..."

So, with the Height difference, McGregor ended up kissing Nick on the neck. McGregor put his arm around Nick's neck to get closer to his face.

McGregor and Nick made out against the hotel door. McGregor opened his legs wider as he could feel Nick's hard on through his Trousers.

..."

McGregor tried to give Nick a love bite, but Nick wasn't having any of it.

"Ahhhhh, Nicky Come on!" McGregor shouted.

"Keep your fucking voice down" Nick told him.

"Breathe Nicky" McGregor said.

"Fuck you" Nick said.

..."

"Just breathe" McGregor said. He kneeled on the floor. He stroked Nick through his Trousers. He licked the elasticated band of Nick's boxers. It freaked Nick out, but he didn't say anything.

McGregor pulled down Nick's trousers and took his dick out of his boxers. McGregor grabbed Nick's ass as he blew Nick off.

..."

Nick grew uncomfortable really quickly and moved McGregor's hands away from his ass. Mcgregor's arms hung by his sides. He carried on licking Nick with urgency, and rubbing his hand against Nick's thighs.

After what seemed like forever, McGregor slowed down. He Lightly sucked Nick tip with just his mouth.

..."

It pissed McGregor off. McGregor had been kneeling for so long he could have blown _**and**_ prayed at the same time. He was blowing him right, so why hadn't Nick come yet?

It was weird. McGregor looked up at him, but Nick was looking straight ahead. He got off of Nick and used his hands. Still no luck. After feeling Diaz harden for the second time, McGregor took his hands away and got up.

..."

Nick Diaz paused before pulling his Trousers up.

"Nick I'm done. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you" McGregor said.

_**"Me?"**_ Nick asked.

..."

"Yeah I've got fucking carpet burns and there's no grand finale. What the hell? McGregor asked Nick.

"What?" Nick asked. He pulled his trousers up while McGregor smirked at him.

"Fuck it" Nick said smartening himself up quickly in a mirror before opening the door.

..."

"Nick wait" McGregor said. Nick stopped in the doorway with his back to him.

"No blow of the night bonus?" McGregor said. Nick left without saying anything. McGregor watched TV. He got a Post-it note pack and started writing down everything that had gone wrong in the Brandao fight.

..."

He'd used Nine Post-it notes, on both sides, when McGregor came to the tenth.

McGregor wrote:

"_**Conor McGregor**_-1,000"

_**"Nick Diaz**_- Minus 0"

..."

"Nick Diaz let the games begin, you frigid fucker!" McGregor shouted. He put the pen down. He put his jacket on. McGregor was excited, and finally ready to face Dublin again.


End file.
